


No Reservations

by leoandpavelplaydoctor (blueharlequin)



Series: Ratios [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack, Dating, Ephebophilia, Food, Humor, M/M, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Stiles, Sassy Peter, Secret Relationship, Stiles Stilinski is Sixteen Years Old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/leoandpavelplaydoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Peter and Stiles go on secret dates and are interrupted by the supernatural and the one time they didn’t and everything was quite ordinary. Also the five times Stiles never gets to have dessert and the one time he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Japanese

Their first date is one town over where no one knows either of them to be able to question why the sheriff’s son is having dinner with a man old enough to be his father. Stiles has never had anything Japanese and he’s not counting instant ramen because everyone knows that is traditional college dorm room food. So when Peter tells him what they are having he automatically assumes sushi. Both of them are understandably nervous, but the teen thinks it has less to do with the thought of getting caught than the fact that they left while the pack was hunting some sort of creature called a Yokai. Scott didn’t want Stiles to get hurt if it attacked them and Derek didn’t want him in the way. Peter just didn’t want to be involved. Now that Stiles thought about it, that would actually make it so that Peter was nervous about their date. Probably the side effect of knowing that his father now has access to wolfsbane bullets.

“Do you think they’ll be okay?” He asks as he is perusing the menu, glancing up briefly as the waiter places a bowl of edamame, a couple of pairs of chopsticks, and a caddy of condiments on their table.

Peter shrugged, “They’ll figure it out. She was looking through the Argent’s beastiary when we left.”

Stiles felt a little bit guilty. ‘She’ was Lydia, and despite the fact that he and Peter usually did most of the research, Derek wanted her to help. It was probably because most of the literature was in Latin (which only Lydia could read), but Stiles was working on that. He was taking Latin and Old English as AP courses at the local community college. If anything, it would look good on his transcript that he already had college credits when he graduated. Anyway, Lydia was also the other reason they were out having dinner. She still couldn’t stand to be around Peter. The pack still didn't know they were dating and Stiles wasn't ready to share that when they hadn't even been on official date yet. He turned his attention back to the task at hand. Stiles sighed; it was a toss up between the gyoza and the tempura. He ended up going with the gyoza just because the meat filling sounded far more appetizing at the moment than deep fried vegetables. "What are you having? The katsu curry sounds good to me."

"I think the gyuudon. My nephew keeps buying rabbit food and he keeps getting angry that I use it to lure rabbits."

Stiles snorts quietly. "You're doing it just to piss him off, aren't you?" Peter smiles that sly way that never fails to get Stiles a little hot.

The waiter chooses that moment to show up and take their order. They make small talk while eating the appetizers. They discuss some of the mythology they have been reading in the Hale's bestiary until their food arrives and the teen is surprised by how much like a normal date it is turning out to be. He sniffs tentatively at the curry in front of him. It smells delicious, and the pork cutlet looks nice and crispy. Stiles' has never had this type of food before so he's a little hesitant as he dunks a piece of it into the sauce and lifts it to his mouth. It's an explosion of flavour over his tongue and he closes his eyes as he moans in delight. He could eat this every day. Stiles stops short as soon as he realises that Peter is staring at him from across the table. "Dude, what?"

The older man blinked slowly before the corner of his mouth slid up into a smirk. "I was distracted. You sounded like you enjoyed that. It just made me think..."

"Perv," Stiles interrupts. "Am I going to be subjected to this every time we eat?"

"Maybe, if you keep making noises like that. Your mouth is very distracting as well." Stiles deliberately licks his lips and cannot help feeling a bit of smug satisfaction as the werewolf's eyes track his movement.

The moment is broken when the waiter returns and refills their water glasses. He looks at Peter and asks, "Would you or your son like to see a dessert menu?"

Stiles dissolved into hysterical giggles as Peter's face contorted in shock. He answers for them before the older man can create a scene. "Yes, please." As if sensing something close to his imminent demise the server hurries off. Stiles looked at the wolf as he sputtered a bit before collecting himself.

"I do not look that _old!_ " Peter says indignantly.

“Dude! Not so loud.” Stiles rolled his eyes the other’s inherent vanity. “You are out having dinner with someone half your age. Be glad they think that instead of calling CPS.”

A moment after the waiter drops the dessert menu on the table both Stiles’ and Peter’s phone chime with incoming text messages. Derek wants them to _-come back NOW-_ capitalising apparently the only word he thinks is appropriate. Of course this only encourages Peter to ask for the check only after he has asked the server to get them a few take out boxes. The older man can tell Stiles is a bit worried. Surprisingly he comments, “If they have time to text us,” referring to the dozens of messages from Scott and the others complaining about Derek’s plan, “Then we still have plenty of time.”

Stiles glanced ruefully at the little menu in front of him and sighed, “I really wanted to try the matcha roll cake thing.”

In the end, Stiles also misses out on the rest of the edamame too. They are getting out of the car when the Yokai attacks and Lydia is screaming from the porch that they need soybeans. Stiles does the only thing he can think of and flings the styrofoam container at the creature. It is incapacitated long enough for Derek and Scott to take it down. The only blessing of the evening is that no one even notices that they had been out having dinner together.


	2. Irish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally unbeta'd and written on the fly for nanowrimo

They left a little early this time to go to dinner. Peter told the pack that the library in the next town was holding some requested books for him, they were supposedly to aid in their research of the fae. It’s busy work really, since Stiles and Lydia already did most of the initial research. The older wolf’s rational was that it couldn’t hurt to have information to fall back on or for future encounters. As for the time it’s going to take them, Stiles figured he could  make the excuse that they stopped off for something on the way back. They had arranged it so that everyone would be busy with their part of the plan as not to notice the two’s absence. The teen cynically noted that the pack don’t miss them most of the time anyway.

The older man took him to a quaint little pub resplendent with wood panelling and inlaid ironwork. The waitress showed them to a cosy booth in a dimly lit corner. Either Peter had called ahead or he went there often, because after she handed them the menus she came back and plunked a glass of dark beer next to him.

“Do you think we need to be worried?” Stiles looked over the top of his menu. He noticed that Peter hadn’t even picked his up.

“As long as they don’t let my nephew negotiate, everything will be fine.”

Stiles snorted and closed his menu as the waitress came back and took their order. He fiddled idly with his phone as they waited for the appetizers to arrive. Peter kept staring at him as he fidgeted. He smirked when the teen pointedly set the phone down and stared back. “What are we doing here? I mean besides having lunch.”

Peter’s smile grew wider, “What would you like to do?”

"I honestly don't know," Stiles answered, "I've never made it to a second date. Is there some sort of second date etiquette I should be aware of?"

"I believe on a second date you are supposed to pledge your undying love and loyalty to me then seal the pact with a kiss," the older man replied seriously.

Unperturbed, the teen snickered, "Nice try, but I don't think so." The waitress returned with the sausage rolls Stiles had ordered and something Peter had asked for called a scotch egg. He poked at the flaky pastry then picked it up and popped the whole thing in his mouth.

The wolf wrinkled his nose at him then noticed the teen looking at his plate. "It's a soft boiled egg, wrapped in sausage, breaded, then deep fried." Stiles cocked his eyebrow, contemplating if that sounded good or not. He watched as Peter cut it into pieces. The teen made a face at his plate as the yolk of the egg ran out. The older man grinned, “Would you like to try a little bit?” Peter speared a piece then held the fork level, clearly offering to feed him a bite. Stiles hesitated for a second over the item and over the feeding your date trope.

“Sure,” he drawled. Stiles leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the fork. The teen  decided to go for broke and he drew back slowly. He looked up and straight into Peter's eyes as he did so and caught the older man staring at him avidly. He could tell the wolf was about to say something lewd when the waitress walked back up with their food.

“Is this your nephew? I didn’t know he was still in high school.” She smiled indulgently at the young man as she placed the vinegar on the table for his fish and chips.

Feeling a little mischievous, Stiles answered, "Oh no, Peter's my mentor. He's teaching me about evil villains and world domination. Because I'm his protégé, I'm going to usurp his rule when the time comes."

She laughed, "Well that's not surprising." Gesturing to the man as she placed his shepherd's pie in from of him, "he's always in here reading and smiling. He's clearly up to no good." She winked and left them to their food.

"World domination?" Peter asked dryly. Stiles didn't reply. He was too busy looking at the delicious forkful of mashed potatoes, cheese and beef ragu that the older man had dished up while he was speaking. The wolf smirked and moved the fork in a circle, he watched as the teens eyes followed it. "You have your food, stop eyeing mine."

"Huh?" the young man jerked out of his reverie. "Oh yeah. That looks so good." Absentmindedly, he bit off the end of the fish on his platter. He almost hadn't finished chewing before he exclaimed, "Okay, this is not fair. This is so good too! It's so flaky and the batter is really light and crunchy. The next time we come here it's going to be so hard to choose."

"If there is a next time," Peter  muttered. "I'm not sure bringing you here was a good idea. I'll never hear the end of it now." However, he couldn't keep the pleased expression off of his face.

Munching happily on his chips, Stiles pushed the mushy peas to one side and grinned when the older man shook his head at the manoeuvre. The teen could tell the food was good just by how quickly it disappeared on both their parts. The waitress must have noticed they were almost finished as she re-appeared with the dessert menu.

"Do we have time for dessert?" Stiles asked. "I don't think the group is waiting on us for anything."

The wolf checked the time. "It's getting a bit late. " The waitress interjected that they could get it to go and she would bring the check while the kitchen boxed it up.

She set the check on the table and the older man swiped it out of Stiles reach. "You got it last time," the teen objected. "It's only fair I get it this time."

"I have to keep my protégé happy, don't I? It's the best way to ensure my continued survival."

"Whatever dude, but I'm getting it next time." The waitress returned with the to go box and placed it on the table. Stiles popped it open for a quick peek, the smell of the custard soaked bread emerged and he moaned as he spied the container of crème anglaise next to it. "Aw man, are you sure I can't eat this now?" The older man shook his head and he closed the box as they gathered up their stuff to leave.

When they got back to the Hale house, the entire pack was absent. Stiles was a tiny bit irked that they had cut their date short when it looked like everyone was out playing hooky anyway. He made his way into the kitchen and muttered, “Well at least I got to order dessert this time.” Stiles' mouth watered as he freed the takeout container from the bag. Just as he set it on the table Lydia stalked in and popped it open. She clicked her tongue in approval and moved to leave, box in hand.

Stiles lunged at her but she danced out of his reach in her designer heels. “Hey! That’s my dessert,” he cried.

Lydia eyed it with some delight. “Not any more. This is a perfect offering to give to the fae.” He can see she’s dressed to the nines and wearing a dainty iron necklace. "The rest of the pack is already in the forest. You and him can just stay here since we don't need you anyway." He followed her out the front door where Derek was waiting at the bottom of the steps.

Stiles watched sorrowfully as her and Derek walked off into the woods with his bread pudding. At that moment, the teen vowed that one day he was going to live in a world where his life wasn't subjected to the whims of the supernatural. Seeing Peter lurking in the doorway, Stiles walked back into the house. He paused next to the older wolf and muttered, "Until you have to raise me back up from the dead from your failed attempt at taking over the world, you'll always be my Creeperwolf." The teen pecked him on the cheek and fled so quickly into the house that it took Peter a moment to realise what he had said. He smiled, and as he made his way to the library, he contemplated where to take the young man on their third date.

**Author's Note:**

> My head canon for the imaginary location of Beacon Hills is sort of near Paradise in Northern CA. About an hour and a half north of Sacramento. I'm basing this on half-assed research and Parrish's throwaway comment to the orderly about Canann, CA (in reality Colusa County) being close to them. I am thinking that Peter and Stiles spend a lot of time dating in the neighbouring cities of Chico, Red Bluff and Yuba City, and occasionally traveling as far as the Mendocino/Napa County wineries to satisfy Peter's high taste in food.


End file.
